Highschool with a twist
by Shelb54
Summary: hey guys new story hope you like it its about Loren and her brother go to a new school due to a certain event and will her new crush accept her life or when he finds out about her past walk out
1. Chapter 1

hey guys new story let me know what you think give me some ideas anyway this story was requested by one of the people that read my writing and its were Loren and Eddie are in high school Eddie's popular and Loren's the hot new girl. Anyway I don't own the characters or plotline of Hollywood heights.

* * *

**Loren's POV**

_I'm walking out to my porshe in a hot pink crop top with blue jean short shorts on my way to my new school I hope this year is different than last year. Last year every guy was hitting on me I mean who can blame them im sexy. a bad ass, and I don't put up with drama and shit. Not to mention my brother is going to come to this school to that means I'm ganna have to deal with him, his friends and all the parties he's ganna throw I just hope that these friends are nothing like his other once that would always flirt with me._

* * *

_At school..._

_as im walking into the school many people are staring at me and them I see a flash of neon colors invade my eye site _

Girl: hi im Mellissa but you can call me Mel. Are you new here?

: yeah im Loren

Mel: well I can see were going to be aweso...

_all of sudden she stops talking I wonder whats going on _

: what is is

_the next thing I know she points behind me and its non other than my brother and what looks to be his new crew I mean school hasn't even started yet and he has 7 new friends. I shrug at Mel and she is looking at me as if im crazy _

: what

Mel: how are you not drolling over them there the hottest guys in school and the new guy is the hottest

: that new guys is my brother Anthony

Mel: tha..tha..that's..you..your brother

: yeah

_next thing I know the idiot comes up to us and puts his arm around my sholder and all his friends look jealous _

: what do you want Anthony

anthony: what I cant come see my sister

_all his friend look relieved and I just role my eyes_

: no you cant unless you want something

Anthony: I want to throw a party tonight

: so...

Anthony: mom and dad left for a few weeks and left you in charge because of what happened last year... anyway so that means that I have to ask you to let me and it seems stupid but whatever

:I don't care

Anthony: wow really?

: if I said no would you have listened

Anthony: no anyway thanks

_I opened my mouth to say something but then Anthony added_

Anthony: I know I know no one goes up to you floor of the house

Mel: your floor?

: we live in a giant house I have my own floor with a gym, kitchen, bathroom, master bedroom, guest bedroom, game room, and living room same with Anthony and my parents and then we have a floor that none of us stay on so its used for parties

_every ones jaws dropped except for my brother _

Anthony: anyway the guys are sleeping over to

: what ever but again they step foot on my floor I hope you told them im a black belt or did you forget what happened to eric

Anthony: Lo that was one time and your the one that decided to come back from you jog sweaty and in short shorts and a sports bra

: and he's the one that decided to fallow me and the only reason he didn't go to the hospital is because you and Ryan decided to separate me from him

Anthony: hows Ryan anyway?

: we broke up

Anthony: oh im sorry

_then he hugs me and I notice that everyone was still there _

: its whatever anyway you ganna introduce me to your friends

Anthony: yeah Loren this is Cameron ( pretty hot)...Adam( not my type but cute)... Dylan( pretty cute)... Ian( cute but not my type)...Tyler( bad boy but is really sexy)...Eddie(hot and sexy but you can tell he has a huge ego) guys this is my sister Loren

: Anthony this is Mel

_I give him a huge and whisper_

_:she thinks your hot just don't hurt her_

* * *

_After school..._

_Anthony: Loren were here_

_: okay im in the kitchen _

_they walk into the kitchen and they see..._


	2. Chapter 2

yet guys got inspired and I couldn't leave you hanging for that long so I decided to add a chapter I don't own the Hollywood heights

* * *

_previously on Highschool with a twist..._

_Anthony: Loren were home _

_: okay im in the kitchen _

_they walk into the kitchen and they see..._

* * *

_they see Loren in a full blown make out with a guy when the guy pulls back Loren blushes and the guy goes up to Anthony and give him a bro hug _

_Guy:hey man how's it been_

_Anthony: great but I'm surprised your here Ryan_

_Ryan: oh you know just wanted to see my best bud In the whole world _

_Anthony: i thought you guys broke up _

_Loren: well we did because I was done with my classes an I had to move with you an mom and we knew a long distance thing is hard but guess who convinced his parents to slow him to move in with us _

_Ryan: yeah I hope you don't mind _

_Anthony: of course not as long a you keep it in the pants and yes I know you've done it before but I don't wan to hear anything between the floor like before_

_All the guys look shocked I just stand there as if I've had this conversation a million times witch I problem have_

_Loren:I we do anything I'll take It to the basement so you won't hear a pep_

_Ryan:so who up to get there passes beat I granthef auto?_

_All the guys say:a if an then they take off to the game not be for Ryan gab me anther kiss that is_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry for taking forever to update my stories but I plan on updating them all today.I don't own Hollywood heights or the characters. Enjoy

* * *

Previously on highschool with a twist

All the guys say okay and run off to play video games but not before Ryan gave Loren a kiss on the cheek

* * *

Now on highschool with a twist

Lorenz pov three hours later

The guys are getting the house ready for the party while I'm getting into a black string bikini I place short Jean shorts and walk down stairs to find Anthony and Ryan in a huge fight

:what is going on here!

Both of them turned to me shocked my brother looked losses and Ryan looked scared

:are one you going to tell me on continue to look at teacher other

Anthony:go a head tell her

:tell me what

Ryan: Loren listen and don't be mad cause technically we weren't together

:what did you do

Ryan: I kinda you know have a kid he's a year old an I never knew about him tile today

I ran back up stairs I hear Ryan yelling at me to stop but I just ignore him then I hear footsteps following me

It's Anthony of course

:what do you want

Anthony:to know if your okay

:my boyfriend has a kid why would I not be okay

Then there was a knock on the door

Ryan:Loren?...listen I know you problems wan nothing to do with me and nothin to do with m son but I wan to be In his life and its either I take him or he goes into foster care and. I Want you to go with me to meet him I understand if you don't want to but please I need you now more than ever

Loren: your lucky I luv you

Ryan:so you'll go with me

Loren:of course

* * *

Three days later...

Today's the day I meet Ryan's son I'm so nervous what if he don't like me

Ryan: ready?

I just nod my head and we get out of the car and walk up to the house we knock on the door and a really pretty girl who looks ally like me answers the door

Girl:Ryan he's over here and who is this

Ryan: my girlfriend I hope you don't mind I couldn't do this alone Loren this is Britney

:nice to meet you

Brit:you too

We walked In to see the cutest little boy crawling around the boxes on the floor

Ryan: what's his name

Brit: cody

With that said Ryan walked over and picked up the adorable little boy and started to tAlk to him

Ryan: hi cody I'm your daddy

Then I heard the cutest thing ever

Cody: da...Dada

This brought tears to both mine and Ryan's ears then Ryan brought him over to me an handed him to me wile he started to load the car with his stuff when he said something else

Cody: ma...mama

That's when all he'll broke loose Britney

Britney(yelling): did he just call you mama you are not his mama I am I don't want you spyware near my son

Ryan: you can do that cause he's mine and you already signed over your rights so If I want him around Loren then he will be and I think it's cute he's calling her mama she wouldn't give him up or hide him from his dad for a year

Brit:just get her out of here leave and don't come back

With that we left cody started crying when we both sat in the front so I got in the back and was playing with him tile he fell asleep and I climbed back in the front and Ryan was looking at me as if i was a super hero or something

:what

Ryan :your amazing you know that

:how

Ryan:you are already acting like his mom and he lucky to have you

:I love you and I'd love to be his mom

Ryan:I love you too

:I have an awesome idea what if you guys moved in with me my floor is like a loft and there's room for you both if you want that

Ryan:I ...


End file.
